


Violet City

by Kanemi



Series: A Demon Walks Into a Bar [13]
Category: VIXX
Genre: "these tags don't go together" "neither do we Eric", Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Demons, Emotional Baggage, Guilt, Incubus Ravi, M/M, Repressed Memories, Shower Sex, Succubi & Incubi, Succubus Leo, Trainee Jaehwan, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-10 00:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16460270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanemi/pseuds/Kanemi
Summary: Ravi is absolutely in love with a human, he's sure of it. There's no reason to have any second thoughts, second guesses-But there he is, waking up with the clear memories of the half-millenium of love he had lost, and that's where the trouble is.





	Violet City

**Author's Note:**

> *Me at myself* I am...... Disgusted,,
> 
> 2.5 months of hiatus? You can count on me for that. Apart from the fact I barely had time for myself lately (I'm writing this at 0:57am knowing that this is the only free saturday I'm gonna have in a while and therefore I can go to sleep late) I've also been struggling with continuing the fic.
> 
> I just couldn't continue with the happy lovey dovey storyline w/o realizing it's getting boring cause honestly, fluff isn't my forte.
> 
> And so, Voila, some average-quality beginning-of-angst for yall. Enjoy.

_Melodic moans, rhythmic gasps and the thumps of the headboard against the wall fill up the chilly air if the room._

_Ravi can barely feel the shivers that should be going through him, considering the cold air of the desert. He's too hot, thrusting into a familiar heat, grunting silently every so often._

_The man beneath him has one leg propped against Ravi's chest and another around his waist, stretched around him desperately. His hands- long and dainty fingers, gentle wrists, pristine skin- grasp one of the many pillows around his head. His nails dig into the red silk, embroidered with gold and white._

_They shouldn't be making so much noise, it's too risky, but Ravi doesn't care._

_The window is wide open, and the sky is shining with tens of millions of stars that shine their way into the room, illuminating gently._

_The man beneath him is the most beautiful man he had ever seen in his 4,600 years of life._

_Everything about him, from the arch of his back to the dusty pink of lips, is nothing less than perfect. A beautiful picture, erotic enough to redden any sane man's face, marvelous enough to be shown off in a gallery._

_"Ravi," he breathes out, brokenly. And it spurs him on, like always, and Ravi thrusts faster, leaning forwards to get a better leverage._

_The bed shakes so hard that the vial of oil they left on the bedside table almost rolls off. If the Sultan didn't know of Ravi's nightly pleasures before, he must know now. The voices echoing in the white clay walls of the wide room._

_The man's hand sneaks downwards, trembling, to wrap around his pinkish cock. He starts pleasuring himself, still bouncing faintly with every thrust of his lover's._

_Ravi is close, already on the edge of those bursts of pleasure, and his lover is close as well, judging by the way he suddenly tenses and the way his lips gape._

_He moans lewdly and his eyes open and shine in familiar indigo, deep blue that cannot be mistaken- "Ravi!"_

  


Ravi gasps and jerks from the bed.

It takes a moment to realize he's not in the arabian deserts anymore.

He wipes the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand, breathing deeply to stabilize his lungs. 

There's guilt, immense guilt that makes his heart ache, because the man that sleeps besides him- just like every night- Jaehwan, isn't the man he just dreamt about.

It's less of a dream; it's a vivid memory from some centuries ago. And those eyes- dark and warm and not human- are painfully familiar.

He takes a look to his side.

Jaehwan sleeps like an embryo, curled up and facing his left. Apart from the upper half of his face, the only uncovered part of his body is his hand, resting on Ravi's stomach comfortably.

He climbs out if bed, and almost groans out loud at the uncomfortable boner he's sporting.

He takes a cold shower and moves on, uneasy but silent.

Jaehwan has to wake up a couple of hours later, grabbing a prepped meal from the refrigerator and pecking Ravi before leaving hurriedly. Unsuspecting, innocent.

_It's not even as if he's unsatisfied in any way._

Ravi sits in the balcony, in the pouring rain and thunder. They don't have sex every day, neither of them has the energy for that, but they just made love the evening before. Sweet and giggly, and as good as it can get on a weeknight.

Jaehwan had him laughing out instead of eating dinner, making awfully precise impressions of some of his mentors. He climbed into Ravi's lap with a cheeky expression, and it wasn't long before they were making out slowly against the dinner table, meal left half-eaten. They barely got each other's trousers pulled down and Ravi was already sinking into him, knowing he'd be loose from that very morning, pushing his lover into the wall.

He is happy. He was convinced of it. What's not to be happy about? He lives in a beautiful apartment, dating a beautiful man with the cheekiest sense of humor and most lovely laugh. He is happy. He is happy.

But he's happy, he wouldn't be dreaming about someone else. Someone very particular, with very dark blue irises that remind him of the past. Bittersweet, happy, painful.

Jaewhan returns from training that day, and wraps his hands around his Ravi's neck when he kisses him, cheesy and oblivious. It takes some time until he notices something's wrong.

"Are you feeling well?" He asks over a mouthful of fried pork, his wide, eathly eyes digging into Ravi's.

"Of course. Why?"

"You seem... kind of distant? Maybe I'm just imagining it," he smiles, and the sunshine returns to the room. Ravi laughs it off and intertwines their legs under the table.

It's not really _his_ wardrobe anymore, not now that Jaehwan is finally comfortable with looking through his wide closet for whatever he wants to wear that day.

"It's as if I never buy you clothes," he _tsk_ s when Jaehwan comes into the room, wearing a suspiciously familiar oversized sweater and a pair of worn out sweatpants.

"I have no idea what you're taking about," he answers, doe eyes shining in the dimmed lights of the bedroom. "This is a communist household. These are _our_ clothes."

Ravi laughs as his boyfriend jumps onto the mattress, wrapping an arm around his middle and kissing his cheek lightly before the lights turn off. It takes bare minutes for them to doze off.

  


_To the usual bypasser, they look like a simple pair of men taking an evening stroll._

_They have their hands tucked into their front pockets, still shivering slightly in the Londonian night air. They bump into each other whenever the street empties, allowing their shoulders to brush, grinning as if they've sinned._

_"I took a walk through the Steelyard yesterday," the man on Ravi's left says quietly, a rare smile forming on his face. "There was the most adorable cat..."_

_"I heard you say that about at least 25 different cats, in the last week," Ravi throws a smile his way. He's always like that, so soft when he sees little critters with fur._

_"And it's always true," he says with a whine. "It was so small, like a newborn! And its fur... Oh, its fur was marvelous. Like a carrot on fire, with small white patches."_

_  
"And how would you name this one?"_

_The man's eyes sparkle. "This one looked like a Geffrey. A solid, strong boy."_

_"You have enough cats as it is," Ravi sighs, but he can't help but smile with affection. "More than 3 is worrisome."_

_"Don't you criticize me," the man frowns, but Ravi can see the grin hidden in his soft lips. "I can't believe you don't appreciate cats. I have to leave you."_

_"Don't do this to me, love, I'd cry."_  


Ravi wakes up with a start, and he gasps when he realizes once again where he is. He closes his mouth and breaths heavily through his nose, trying to remain quiet.

This isn't something he should think about, dream about. These are the memories he didn't think about in decades, especially in the passing year. There was no reason to think of them, not after all this time.

But there he was, remembering clearly a pair of irises that resemble midnight skies, those that brought with them pain and trouble and love.

He removes the covers from himself and tucks them around Jaehwan. He's on his stomach, hugging the pillow but facing Ravi like he always does when he's sleeping. Too innocent and optimistic for his own good.

He takes the 27 steps it takes to walk from the bed and to the balcony, shivering in his thin shirt. Not a smart decision, going out without anything to cover him.

How long has it been? Just over a century, Ravi thinks to himself. It lasted long and it was beautiful. Now, let it go. _Let it go._ Nothing more than an old memory, a leaf gone with the wind. Should be, at least.

It's painful and it's guilty, but he can remember every single detail as if it was still a reality yesterday. An airy voice that laughed like a blossoming orchid; Delicate and restless fingers dancing across the piano keys like a personal playground; Eyes that can pierce like a bullet and glide through space like the blanket that is the night sky.

It's not fair. Not for him, and not for Jaehwan. Ravi doesn't want those memories anymore, all those feelings that flood him every time.

_Right?_

Jaehwan doesn't have a shift that evening so he just crashes on the sofa with a sigh the moment he returns, late into the afternoon. He smells like a sweaty dog and his hair is sticking up in all directions, and for once, Ravi can't find it cute in any way.

He ushers him into the shower, and joins although it's pretty much unnecessary. Jaehwan sinks to his knees with a cheeky smirk, and wraps his plump lips around Ravi.

Jaehwan's mouth is heaven; Ravi can't deny that. He works his tongue over the head, lapping over the slit like a lollipop . He goes further, deeper, and Ravi can't help but notice how good he's gotten, how much he improved since the beginning of their relationship.

Ravi tangles his fingers through Jaehwan's wet hair, pulling on the strands lightly and groaning when he feels the tip of his cock hit hit the back of his boyfriend's throat.

Jaehwan pulls away and clears his throat, sending a greasy wink to Ravi before leaning forwards to mouth at his balls.

Ravi stops when he hears a muffled hum resonate around him, and it's then when he realizes Jaehwan has a hand down his own crotch, rocking down his fingers slowly.

"Someone looks horny," he comments off-handedly, snorting at the half-lidded look Jaehwan sends him.

"Been like that all day," he says as he gets up. His voice is hoarse, and his hands are forceful when he shoves Ravi to the wall. "Can't get my mind off you."

Ravi fucks him against the bathroom wall, low moans muffled between the drops of water streaming from above. 

Jaehwan's back has more muscle to it than before, shaking and arching as he pushes back in Ravi's rhythm, never the one to stay too passive for too long.

He whimpers and convulses when the pleasure hits him, falling against the wall, mouth gaping and eyes screwed shut. His voice is sweet and broken, pleas that built through the day finally pouring out.

Jaehwan sleeps like a little child, half of his face hidden beneath the thick covers, hair damp and smelling like apple shampoo. His hands reach out, unconsciously, grasping for a warm welcome.

  


_The light that shines trough the window is warm and meticulous. The streets are hot, smelling of summer and filled with the shouts of seasonal merchants. It's not any better in the small flat, barely any cooler with its east-facing glass windows._

_The man's fingers dance on the piano, like two figures performing an intricate dance. They travel to the very high and sink to the lowest of all; intertwine for a brief second before separating to perform their own melody; move like the two halves of a mirror image as the melody swirls and tangles._

_Ravi watches it carefully, but his gaze wanders upwards, into unfamiliar territory._

_The man's forehead is scrunched in concentration, lined with stray hairs that escapes his ponytail, wrapped neatly with a white string of silk. Eyes, almost too dark to be blue, watch the keys with the persistence of a hawk._

_His fingers slow down, and the melody is reduced to a series of long presses of different keys, before fading into a drawn-out ring. The man waits until the sound deafens, and only then removes his fingers from the piano, setting them in his lap._

_"Beautiful," Ravi comments with satisfaction. "This was marvelous."_

_"You're being too kind," the man turns around with a light frown. "I'm not too good with the piano. Too many shaky strings, accidental mistakes..."_

_"Don't be so humble, I'm being absolutely truthful. You are one of the best players I've ever heard play, and I've heard many."_

_"Clearly not that many, then," the man smiles lightly._

_"Over four thousands of years, that is," Ravi takes a sip from the glass of wine to his right. "I've always loved a good melody, but most people are awfully untalented. You, however... Are quite enjoyable."_

_The man looks away, face reddened._

  


Ravi's eyes open on their own account, only to meet the gray rays of winter's sunrise warming the windows like lukewarm steam. He's not even surprised- third night in a row, what else should he expect?

His mind wanders when he throws on the first pair of pants he can find- coincidentally, Jaehwan's worn out jeans- and leaves a note on the side of the bed.

He needs it, he knows as soon as he steps out to the street. It's empty, cold, unforgiving; the very opposite of their little apartment, the bird's nest they've built metaphorically from the ground up. 

In some way, it's refreshing. 

It's been a year and this is the first alone-time he's properly enjoyed. Not due to a business trip or visiting parents, but purely out of need.

He makes big, slow steps through the sidewalk, leaves crunching beneath him, wind shivering like a loose cloth. The very embodiment of an early, lonely morning- and god knows he hadn't had one of these in quite a long time.

He remembers suddenly, these weren't always lonely walks. These used to be tango for two, secretive glances as they glimpse at each other every other moment. Not him and Jaehwan, of course; neither of them wouldn't be caught awake by choice before 12pm.

He only used to do this for _him_ , the demon with with the airy voice and ghostly fingers and soft eyes; with the loose cotton shirts and dark curly ponytail; the one that bent down before every street dog and shrieked at every compliment; the one that's...

_The one that's turning the street corner, heading straight towards Ravi, eyes engrossed in a small book._

**Author's Note:**

> Song recs:
> 
> Violet City // Mansionair  
> Dream // Bishop Briggs  
> XX // Morgxn


End file.
